


Loki's Simple Solution

by egosoffire



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Manipulation, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 05:05:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15041369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egosoffire/pseuds/egosoffire
Summary: Loki has a simple solution to Tony and Bucky's tension - they need to sleep together. Being Loki, he has ulterior motives. THREESOME.





	Loki's Simple Solution

“I think you two just need to fuck.”

Loki’s words were cold, but a hint of mischief danced in his brilliant eyes. Tony stared at him, almost unable to believe that Loki had really said  _ that.  _

“What the hell are you talking about?” he asked.

Loki sauntered towards him with that careful swagger, the calculating expression Tony had grown adjusted to. “You and the sad one, the soldier, you have a great history,” he said softly.

“That’s a roundabout, poetic way of saying it,” Tony huffed. “The dude was tortured, mind-controlled and forced to kill my parents, among countless others. Needless to say, we have a bit of an awkward relationship.”

“You don’t blame him, right?”

Tony winced at that. No, he had made it past the blame, the hurtful things that he had said and done to Bucky. It wasn’t his fault. He had been as much of a victim as those who died at his hands. Still, after all they had been through, things were so awkward. 

“No, I don’t blame him,” he said. “I hurt him, though, out of shock. So, yeah, things are fucking awkward sometimes, but…”

“My solution is perfect,” Loki said, licking his lips as if he tasted his words. “You and the ancient relic can get rid of the pain, the discomfort, by letting it all out.”

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Tony said, finally laughing when he got over the shock, and focused on the absurdity of the words. “I’ll just ask him to come fuck it all out. That’ll smooth out the rocky relationship between us, for sure.” 

“You never know,” Loki said. “I see the way that he looks at you.”

“And which way is that?” Tony asked.

“Like a man who lived through unimaginable hell,” Loki laughed. “Like a man who lived through the unimaginable, and now he’s finally allowed to have wants, desires and needs. That boy wants you.”

Now, Tony was cracking up. 

“Yeah, okay,” he said with a laugh. “You know what, Loki?  Bring Bucky around. Hell, we’ll have a wonderful threesome. That’ll sort out all of the unresolved tension around here.”

The trickster god broke into a warm smile.

“Alright then, Stark,” he said. “Sergeant Barnes and I will see you later on this evening.”

With a blast of energy, Loki was gone. Tony was left staring at the empty air and laughing. He didn’t think anything of it until that night. It was just Loki being Loki, that was all. 

***

The lab wasn’t treating Tony well, so he decided to attempt that elusive thing called sleep.

Bucky was naked in his bed when he arrived, looking confused. Loki was next to the soldier, fully dressed yet looking just as deliciously sexual. The god licked his lips and repeated his words from earlier. 

“You two need to fuck. It will sort your heads out, put them back on straight.”

Bucky looked at Tony, confused.

“Did he drug you or something?” Tony asked. It was unfortunate, but that was where his head went, immediately. Bucky was a beautiful, vulnerable person and Loki was -- well, Loki. 

“No,” Bucky murmured. “He cornered me and said that we needed to...well, you know, and then did some sort of spell.”

“What did you do to him, Loki?” 

Loki laughed at that and sauntered in between Tony and the naked man in his bed. “I didn’t do anything that would take his consent away, I promise,” he said, knowing exactly what Tony was concerned with. “I used a drop of magic that let him live his deepest desire. Then -- poof, he was here and naked, so we all know what that means.”

Tony looked to Bucky. Naturally, he was skeptical of every word to come out of Loki’s mouth. “Any truth to what he’s saying?” 

“He told me that the spell would bring me what I desired,” Bucky murmured, less dazed and more aware of his nakedness. He covered up. “Then I woke up and I was here.”

“Do you...you know, desire me?” Tony asked. The words came out quietly. They hardly sounded like his own.

Loki’s laugh was nearly a giggle in his ears.

“Yeah.” 

Well, that was pleasantly surprising. He didn’t know Bucky that well, but evidently, the guy wasn’t one to beat around the bush or lie to save face. 

“See?” Loki crooned.

Tony tried his best to be bold, because it was the only strategy that didn’t fail him. He got onto his bed, crawled up so that he was practically hovering over the naked soldier and kissed him.

Loki made a know-it-all sound the moment that Tony and Bucky’s lips touched. Bucky reached for him with his flesh and blood hand, fingers brushing Tony’s cheek. 

“I know it’s not right,” Bucky murmured softly, apologetically. “But I want…” 

“Don’t apologize.”

The next kiss was heated, a lot more certain. Tony parted Bucky’s lips and ran a hand through his hair. Bucky kissed him with a desperation that was made out of years of pain. Tony understood that. Then, it hit him, that Loki wasn’t a selfless matchmaker. Loki hadn’t been joking about wanting the threesome, had he? 

He pulled back. 

Loki was watching them and his eyes were wide, blown out with lust. 

“Loki.” Tony let go of Bucky for a minute. The supersoldier looked up with glassy eyes. “Loki, why the hell did you do this?”

“Whatever could you mean, dear Anthony?”

“You said that we needed to fuck to get over our uncomfortable relationship,” he said. “Not a bad plan, but what was your motive for it?” 

“Can’t I want to help my new allies?”

“No,” Bucky said. There was still that haziness in his pretty blue eyes, but he seemed a bit firmer in his assertion. “I don’t know you as well as everyone else, but your motives are usually a bit more complicated than wanting to be helpful.” 

Loki laughed.

“Well, well, well,” he chuckled. “I thought that bringing you two together would result in one of two things, honestly.” 

“What?” Tony asked.

“You would either forget that I was in the room and give me a beautiful sight,” he said, “or…”

“Or?” Bucky asked.

“You would ask me to join you.” 

Bucky let out a groan of surprise and something else. Tony detected lust in his voice and raised an eyebrow at that. Of course, he wasn’t saying that he exactly blamed Bucky for it. Loki was a weasely little thing, but he was gorgeous all the same.

“C’mere,” Tony said, looking at Loki hard. He didn’t know much about the god’s inner-workings, even after all this time, but he knew that Loki would rise to a good challenge. 

Loki approached and Tony got off of Bucky, grabbing Loki by the collar. He tugged the god closer and claimed his lips. 

The surprised yelp was worth it. Tony kissed him hungrily, one hand burrowed in his hair and the other twisted in his collar. He licked along Loki’s bottom lip and grinned.

“Barnes, get your naked ass out of bed and have a taste.” 

To his surprise, Bucky got up and cast the coverings aside. Tony turned his head and saw what Loki was gawking at. Bucky was all lean muscle, scarred, yet perfect skin. His prosthetic arm glistened in the light, not the cold metal of the original HYDRA piece, but the one that had been designed in Wakanda. 

“Very nice.”

Bucky shook his head at the words from Tony and got his taste of Loki. He leaned forward and pressed his mouth against the god’s. Loki’s self satisfied smirk when Bucky kissed him made Tony want to punch the guy, but still, it was the hottest thing he had ever seen. 

Tony stripped off his shirt as he watched the two of them. Loki’s fully clothed form up against Bucky’s nakedness was hot as hell. Arousal pooled in his stomach and he let out a pleasant gasp. 

Bucky was surprisingly a dominant force in this. He undid the trousers Loki was wearing, before metal and flesh fingers played with the straps at his chest. “You wear ridiculous clothes,” Bucky said, before tugging the pants down with incredible strength.

He then dropped down and gave his attention to Loki’s cock. Loki was erect and probably had been for some time. Bucky took it into his mouth like someone who knew his way around a dick, not a golden boy from the 1940’s. It was beautiful.

Tony couldn’t help touch himself, cupping himself through his pants before undoing them.

He kicked off his pants and then approached Loki. The god was panting open-mouthed as Bucky bobbed up and down expertly on his cock. 

“So, this was the plan?” Tony asked, an amused smirk on his face. “Not a plot to end the tension between us, but a plot to get yourself laid?”

“Well, who was to say that I couldn’t do both?” Loki panted, breathless as Tony leaned down and pressed his lips to Loki’s collarbone, nipping lightly to make him gasp. “I mean, I’m self-serving Stark, and you knew that.”

Bucky pulled off of Loki and looked up at Tony.

“You need to fuck me,” he said, his words crude on those pretty lips. 

“Why’s that?” Tony asked, raising his lips from Loki’s neck to look down below.

The naked man rose to his feet, an action that elicited a whine of complaint from the god. “Because I’m not letting this selfish bastard be the only one who gets what he wants,” he said. “Stark, get lube.”

Tony walked over to the dresser and immediately pulled out a tube of lubricant. He tossed it to Bucky, who handed it to Loki. 

Loki looked at Bucky quizzically, so the once-soldier laid back on the bed, legs spread. “Help out,” Bucky said. “As soon as he’s in me, I’ll get back to finishing you off.” 

That was motivation for Loki, who spread open the lube and then made quick work of spreading open the soldier below him. Tony watched, and by the time he blinked Loki had two fingers buried in Bucky, who was wriggling a bit to get the friction he so desired.

“Fuck,” Tony breathed. He couldn’t help touch himself, fingers wrapped around the base of his ache with a loose hold. It was amazing. His age and he was afraid of coming without much touch like a desperate, horny teenager.

Loki seemed to be getting a great deal of pleasure out of fingering Bucky, twisting his long digits and eliciting a moan out of the panting, naked soldier. Bucky gripped at Loki’s hair with his metal hand, squeezing a bit.

“Enough. I’m good. Let him.”

Bucky scooted back on the bed, putting a pillow underneath his hips and spreading his legs wide. Tony was able to get a good look then of his dripping, desperate hole. 

Tony spread his legs and pressed his tip against Bucky. Bucky held his body tight, not moving a muscle as Tony sunk inside of him. He let out a gasp, breath that he’d been holding in coming out of nowhere. Bucky was so tight, so rigidly still for that moment. 

“Alright, I’m good,” Bucky promised. He arched his hips up a bit, as if he wanted to reach Tony to kiss him. Instead, he caught his chest, briefly, as Tony steadied himself. “Just fuck me, Stark. Please.” 

It was the plea that caught him off guard. Tony started moving, a low, driving thrust that he hoped made Bucky feel as good as he did. 

“Hey, magic man…” Bucky gasped at Loki, as Tony started to fuck him deep. “Get over here. A promise is a promise. Kneel near my head.”

Loki did what Bucky told him. Bucky leaned back, using his left arm to brush the hair out of his eyes. He took Loki’s leaking cock into his mouth. He couldn’t use his hands much from his position, so Tony watched, mid-thrust as Bucky made good use of his tongue, licking at Loki’s length obscenely.

Satisfyingly enough, it was the god who came almost immediately and not him. Loki came in spurts, thrusting into Bucky’s mouth. Bucky grinned and then pulled off of Loki with a sound that was absolutely obscene. Tony watched and stilled almost completely, still buried inside of Bucky.

Loki was actually shaking. He got off of the bed and held onto the wall to support himself for a moment. “You’re really good at that,” he told Bucky, as he resumed moving. “Where did you learn that?”

“I spent my formative years in the...closet, remember?” Bucky groaned out, leaning back. His hair was splayed across the pillow and he looked so blissful as Tony slammed into him, hard. “I decided to enjoy the fuck out of life now.”

“And that involves having fantastic dick sucking lips?” Tony said with a grin. He pulled all the way out of Bucky and then met his lips. He kissed him heatedly. “Ew, tastes like Loki.”

At their side, Loki rolled his eyes. 

Tony continued to move, a slow, deep thrust that had Bucky groaning. Loki took a tentative step forward and reached between them, hand on Bucky’s cock. 

“You sure you’re doing a good job at that?” he asked, making a small stroking motion between them. “He’s not even that hard.” 

Tony nearly growled at the god, fucking into Bucky like there was no tomorrow.

At that, the oversensitized soldier came, hard, his entire body clenching around Tony. Not hard my ass, he thought, as the tight heat of the other man absolutely blew his mind. 

He almost came on the spot right there, but delayed enough to at least continue idly rocking into Bucky’s spent body. That was, until Loki licked his hand after letting go. Yeah, that was where Tony lost it.

“Fuck!”

He came so hard he saw spots. He spilled inside of Bucky, hands leaving prints on his hipbones. Bucky made a sound that was deliciously close to a whimper.

Then, that was that. They were left there, panting, breathing heavily.

Loki grinned. “Excellent, gentlemen,” he said. “Now rest up for round two.”


End file.
